Forum:New weapon type: fists
new weapon type: gauntlets the weapon i envision are a type of gauntlet or fist that allows you to strike or punch the monsters. maybe with some leg gauntlets or armor to add extra combo to your attack. Unfortunately, when most people think of Monster Hunter, they think of weapons such as swords, hammers, etc and will more than likely immediately say nay to a weapon idea like this. I personally dont't think it would go well with Monster Hunter but it still got me thinking about it. More than likely the gauntlets would be impact weapons and possibly almost every attack does impact damage but the damage would be miniscule and would take a long time to stun a monster. The weapons attack power itself would be very, very low, similar to the Divine Exodus SnS in MH Tri (but maybe not THAT weak). As for elemental or status attacks, I was thinking that it would, again, be similar to the Divine Exodus in that it has very low attack and very high element/status OR it would be pretty interesting if the gauntlets were similar to the Bow weapon in that you can coat the gauntlets with whatever you decide. = RainbowVangis91 = OMFG NO! Don't you people ever read the fifteen thousand rejected ideas that are exactly the same as yours???CrellinEtreyu 00:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting tired of repeating this: fists do not have any leverage, ergo generate insufficient force to do any significant harm to a monster. Try killing monster exclusively with the shadowbox gesture; that's pretty much all a fist will get you. Cobalt32 01:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) well they could be powered fists:) have you guys playes devilmaycry 4? there you can get a set of jetpowered gauntlets and greaves..for mh the gauntlets alone would do..Sushiy 03:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) no i didnt mean gauntlets like that:D I meant if you had gauntlets with jetengines in lets say the elbow. than you could deal some decent damage to monsters even if theyre big and everything. the gauntlets could also be oversized a little bit to improve the attack further. maybe only have one really big one that can also act as a shield. and what do you guys want with that shadowboxgesture. its nonsense stating that that doesnt affect monsters. of course it doesnt. boxing is supposed to be used against humans not dragons. i bet u that the hunters COULD hit a lot harder than that if they wanted. of course you would need a moveset for gauntlets that would additionally to the jetpower use the whole body to create more force. You guys are just saying no because u dont like it. If you think about it a little there would be enough ways to make fistweapons powerful enough. for example high elemental damage or as i said 10times before...jetengines. Sushiy 19:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No.No gauntlets.No one will ever agree.Sushiy,3+ people have already suggested that.And no one liked it.CrellinEtreyu 23:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC)